1. Field
The present invention relates to a reusable container for food items such as pizza in which the container can be reshaped and/or reconfigured into one or more containers to hold and to store food items such as but not limited to pizza. In particular the present invention relates to a container for holding items such as pizza which can be reconfigured into two separate reusable containers-one formed from the top portion of the original container and one formed from the bottom portion of the original container. The original container having a plurality of folds, perforations and tears that serve to reconfigure the original containers as two separate reusable rectangular shaped containers reduced in size for storing food items such as but not limited to one to eight slices of pizza in each of the two reusable containers.
2. The Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,440,050 disclosures a container that can be formed into at least two differently shaped and sized boxes; thus efficiently accommodating a whole pizza pie in its original rectangular shape, and efficiently accommodating a slice or other portion of pizza in its reduced-size, triangular shape. The shortcomings of carrying a reduced-sized triangular box is that it odd shaped, it is also uncomfortable to carry and makes for poor storage in refrigerator.